


Oops

by OppaiShiri



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Magic, F/M, Future Hyrule, Good Demons, I need help, I'm Sorry, Link Uses Sign Language, Lols, M/M, Mute Link, Supposed to be Zelink but not???, The Triforce, follows canon kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/OppaiShiri
Summary: Link and Zelda watched as the black tornado had come towards them.Instead of taking Zelda, however, it had taken the hero.A "What If" gone Crazy Edition





	1. The Fall of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Oho, what was I thinking....  
> Weeeeell. Here we are.  
> Grab a bowl of popcorn or something and read on, fellow reader!

_**Chapter One - Separation** _

* * *

 

"Link," Zelda turned towards him with a blinding smile, almost as bright as the sun. They were soaring through the skies and it was a lovely day. Her and Link were flying on their Loftwings; one blue and the other crimson. "You know.... I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done for some time now. If Groose was the champion for the Wing Ceremony, I don't think I honestly could've handed him the Bird's Statuette so easily." She shook her head with closed eyes, smiling warmly. She opened them again, and was smiling.

Link knew that look. It was the look she had when she pushed him off of the Goddess Statue...and when she pushed him off of the ledge.

He didn't like what was to come.

"I knew I could believe in you, Link. I hadn't had a doubt in my mind that you could do it." She said, laughing out loud.

He blushed, embarrassed. Zelda always knew how to make him feel this way. He didn't know what this weird feeling _was_ exactly, but whenever he was with her, it felt like this. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and they continued their flying in silence.

But that was fine. He didn't mind. It wasn't like he had to talk. Zelda did that for the both of them. Ever since they were children - and even now.

"Such lovely weather today. Trying to be a bit more... positive. Benefit of the doubt, you know?" She said.

He nodded with a half smile.

They were flying together in the skies, just like old times. Zelda laughed and Link couldn't help but smile along with her. He had finally beat Groose at something, and that was to earn Zelda's love and attention.

 

When she had gifted him the sails cloth, it was like the happiest moment of his life. Link had overcome the challenges and Groose lost to him in that race. He was finally proving to be something more; something more than just some scholar fond of ancient Hylian textbooks. And he had a sword, now. That had to account for something, right?

 

And the sight. Oh, it was _beautiful_. In every sense of the word.

 

Even from this view above Skyloft, the city below was so colorful and so bright. He could see the Goddess Statue from here. It was welcoming when a fellow student clapped him on the back for his good work, and a warm smile from the Headmaster when he scored perfectly on his tests. The other students got jealous when he aced all the classes. Speaking of envious students. Of course, it came with a price.

 

_As for the bullies..._

 

 _Urgh_. He couldn't think about them without wanting to gag. He even had a punching dummy of Groose, for crying out loud! Even now, he could still see those groonies from a distance, but he wouldn't let that interrupt this moment. No. He was with his best friend. He was _outside_. He was finally flying, and fantastically at that. 

Today was a perfect day. What could possibly go wrong?

He had slowed his flying when he saw the silhouette of something dark growing gradually closer and closer to them. Zelda had her hands over her mouth; blue eyes wide with worry. She, too, had halted her blue bird to a stop. "Stay back!" She called, trying to pull her Loftwing back before it could hit the big black thing - whatever it was. The bird screeched loudly, along with it's crimson red counterpart. 

 

The force of the wind was overpowering; to the point where Link was struggling just to stay afoot on his sky bird. He tried to move, but it was pointless. The gust was too strong; too powerful. If he wasn't careful, they'd both be blown off their birds.

 

A black, monstrous whirlwind had directed itself from Zelda onto him. Without even thinking, he had shielded her like one reminiscent of the Ancient Hero of old and the Great Goddess Hylia. 

A golden triangle appeared on his hand and there was a golden light.

 "NO! **_LINK_**!" He heard Zelda from a distance.

Holding onto his bird for dear life, and hoping to Hylia above that Zelda would be OK, he prayed. And prayed some more.

He could hear the distant screaming of Zelda calling out his name, only vaguely remembering his body falling past the sky border and down to the Surface below.

 

All went black.

 


	2. Sealed Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned...this one is very dialogue-heavy, but all in good fun. Like I said, this is crack. You'll see why later on in the chapters ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got back from BOTW. Just one more Divine Beast left...  
> And it so happens to be Vah Naboris. And URRGH. Damn you, Yiga Hideout! I have yet to finish you...  
> Anyway.  
> It's officially summer break now....(thank god). So expect more updates in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this crack fic! :D

 

" **Link**....” Fi glistens amongst the darkness ; a beacon of light shining throughout the chasm.

" **Demise is growing ever stronger** ... **It's only a matter of time before he awakens**."

 

A sword gleamed atop the body of a blackened creature. A blue light sent waves throughout it’s body and the Imprisoned’s jaw widened. It roared; it's screech echoing across the forest of trees. The sky was a burning shade of red; overshadowing the events of the future that has yet to come.

_A broken castle._

_A fallen Hyrule._

_And Ganon resurfacing into the world once again; stronger than ever before_.

Visions flashed before the academy student’s eyes. Each and every one more devastating than the last.

All of it was symbolic in it’s own right. The death of the Sheikah. The flag of Hyrule, it’s only hope, shunned away in favor of Ganon’s own. The Gerudo slaves serving the Prince of Porkness and the Prince of Pigness.

" **Go, young Hylian! The time to strike the Imprisoned is now**!”

 

Link nods, unsheathing the Master Sword from behind his back and stabbing the Imprisoned’s sector. The creature tried to shake him off countless times, but to no avail as the Hero held onto him and struck the living daylights out of the thing. It was dead in a matter of seconds. Specks of pixels burst out of the monster. With a last long scream, it withered away into nothing until there was only one last man standing.

Link.

\---

"Ah, yes, thank you, little tornado. You've done a job well done."

 

A foreign voice calls out, awaking the Hero almost immediately from his slumber. Groggily, Link blinks awake from his position sprawled out on the grass. _Strange, wasn't he just flying with Zelda?_

' _URRRGH, I think I broke a bone_ ,' The hero look downs at his arm, which flops about helplessly as it's fractured. Sighing, he slumps back against the grass. His eyes half-lidded; had widened with alarm as soon as he realized that he was anywhere _but_ at home.

Could this day get any worse?

Apparently, it could, because he could faintly hear footsteps coming closer and closer to him.

' _Oh no, who is it now_?' He thinks helplessly. ' _Has someone come to put me out of my misery_?'

"....I must say, I’m quite impressed. And you have earned the honor of a sword spirit such as myself to become a worthy unit of our ranks. You're welcome." Squinting, he had at first seen two people but then back to one. Link grunted, and then shifted his head to look up and saw a...ahem. A sight for sore eyes. A demon with white hair and quite questionable (queer?) clothes stood before him. He looked like he was wearing a faggy outfit???

He looked like something that had just jumped straight out of a _shoujo_ manga. So surreal, so handsome so.... _BLERGH_. That red cape flowing behind him heroically. Those tight, tight, TIGHT leggings hugged those thick ass thighs. And then the diamond pattern on his clothes showing off slivers of the grey skin underneath that white suit. Not to mention those six-pack abs hiding under that red crystallized belt of his. Holy shit. Link could almost imagine himself ravishing into the stranger completely.

 

_Wait...what?_

Where the hell had that come from? He wasn't gay. He liked Zelda. They were childhood friends.  

What was even that thing? He sure didn't look like someone from Skyloft. If he was, he was sure he would have seen him before.

He looked "handsome" if you can even call it that, but not exactly human either. Huh.

"A - AHHH!" It screamed, flailing about, staring at t - the _THING_ staring right back at him! 

The alien like guy stared at him for a few seconds

"Wait, no -- _wait_!!! This isn't how it's supposed to work." The demon circled around Link, observing him closely. "You do not carry the Triforce of Wisdom. What's more, you are not a girl with long-pointed ears and golden hair."

 _HEY_! Link took quite offense to that! It was just as asinine as calling Link a Zelda. You might as well take a piece of anime and call it a cartoon!

 ** _DISGUSTING_** _!!!_

He crossed his arms. He couldn't believe this was happening right now. He could be spending his time with Zelda right now, but noooooo. Instead, here he was, with a complete weirdo.

'Do I look like a girl to you?' He looked at the guy like he was stupid or something. He gestured to 

"Yes, you are not the Goddess Hylia. So I suppose I can kill you, fellow human. After all, 

 

"But that would be a waste, no?" Ghirahim asked. "Why not enjoy you 

Link held his breath, biting his lower lip. And the other -- _thingy_? -- had closed the distance between them.  Every so now and then, his tongue flicked out to lick his face.

 

Link tried to , but the it thing was big

The green-clad boy looked away with shame as saliva trailed down his cheek. The boy (bless his soul) only thought about how uncomfortable he felt. Apparently he was tied up and was at the complete will of the other man. _Oh, fuck_.

"Tut tut. I don't believe I've properly introduced myself, little Hero." The demon taunted, pulling away,

"I suppose you must be wondering who I am, yes?"

'I wasn't wondering that,' Link thought.

"You may call me Ghirahim. Of course, I already know what you are."

"A _Hylian_ ," he narrowed his eyes into slits, as if the very name was a revolting thing to remark upon ."Now, now. What is a little human such as yourself doing down here?" It asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at him. "It's not everyday that you see one on the Surface." Now that he mentioned it, this place did seem like a far cry compared to back at home.

There was greenery everywhere and so wholeheartedly foreign. Looking down below at the pit, there was a singular sector down there that was surrounded by the spiralled pathways leading up to the temple (the entrance where they were at currently). 

Red flashed before his eyes, recalling Link to his earlier nightmare. The roar. The monster. The black darkness. It was all  _Him_.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers suddenly, bringing him back to the present and alerting Link's attention back to the man in question. "I asked you a question, boy. I expect you to answer it." Link started making " _hyah_!" sounds, but Ghirahim was staring at him like he was crazy. Ghirahim couldn't seem to understand what he was trying to say. "I - I don't understand." The demon shook his head. The Hero pointed at himself and then skyward for emphasis.

"Oh, I see. You want to go back to all your little friends up there?" Ghirahim asked in a mocking tone. Link nodded, exasperated. "Well, I'm afraid that cannot be arranged. You see, I have yet to figure out anything about you. Aside from being a Hylian from the City of the Skies, you are a complete mystery to me. One that I'm willing enough to find out." 

Ghirahim suddenly smirked down at him with a creepy expression on his face and Link visibly felt chills up his spine. This couldn't be good. _Any_ good _at all_. PERIOD.

"Well? Go on. Introduce yourself like I have so kindly done for you." He insisted. Link shook his head. "Oh, come ON. Surely you must have a name. I have to call you _something_ , you know." Ghirahim rolled his eyes, insisting on an answer. "If not, well...I'll just take it upon myself to name you myself."

Link was really not enjoying this. ' _Oh, goddess, please kill me now_.' He thought. He'd rather die any day than to deal with this guy.

"Hmmmm, I shall dub you," The demon says, smiling, " _Garfloposis The Great_. Oh, yes. It's a fabulous name, don't you agree?"  Link shook his head violently, angry that he wasn't at Skyloft with Zelda and tired.  "N - no? My word, boy, what else should I call you? _Link_?" Ghirahim laughed out loud, like the name was a big joke. 

Link glared at Ghirahim. "Just kidding, pity poo~." said Ghirahim, arms wrapped around the boy's waist from behind. 

Link stiffened in Ghirahim's arms and cringed.

' _What the hell_?' He thought. ' _What the heck is wrong with this guy? We barely even, like, know each other_?!'

Suddenly he heard a voice across the clearing and he looked up.

" _ **Link...His name is Link**_." it said. There it was again. That ringing in his ears.

"Link you say..." Ghirahim stepped back and let go of him. Link turned to face him and was weird out at what he was seeing.

Ghirahim stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Hmm..."

Link has spent his days at the Academy studying and learning everything he could from Loftwings to - _yes_ \- even dung beetles. Countless things. Wanting to know everything and beyond. He had always wondered what was below the clouds. Now that he knew now what it looked like, he wasn't sure he would survive much longer with this demon. 

He will most likely die before he could ever see Zelda's - or anyone's face ever again. He might die before he'd ever see the light of day again. And that saddened him greatly.

Link sighed. 

He stared at Ghirahim's face again and frowned.

But even he didn't get the look that was on the demon's face.

"I see...so you are...hmm." Ghirahim said.

"Yes. Well, that explains everything. You're the one my Master wants so badly. He'd die to get his hands on you."

"Now, it would be a waste to kill you." He added thoughtfully. "I have finally got you, Hero. You may not be the Goddess, but ... you have something we want, too. Your Triforce of Courage...yes. That is one of the three keys to the power Demise wants."

 

"Once we have all three pieces, then my Master will take over that damned skyland you and your humans live on and the world will be his to control. There will be no more humans. Only demons and monsters like will

 Nothing. Not even your so-called Goddess can save you this time."

Link gulped. Now he was screwed. He had no idea what Zelda had to do with any of this, and he also was totally clueless as to what he had to do with this, but he couldn't let them lay a finger on her. And he knew she was not a "Goddess". The goddess was a legend, a memory of the past. Zelda couldn't be the Goddess, could she?

Confused, and 

"Ooo, I know. Let's play a little game." Ghirahim said suddenly. He seemed to a be in a happy mood now. Why? Link didn't know.

"Riddle me this....how about I spare your life on a whim in exchange that you tell me where that goddess of yours is. If you tell me where she is located, I shall let you live freely. That's all it takes. One little word and you can go back above the clouds no questions asked. So, what do you choose, human? Life? Or death?" The Hero's eyes widened. ' _No. No. No. No. No_.'  Link shook his head stubbornly, repeating the word in his head. He had no idea what he was talking about, but he wasn't going to let Zelda fall into his demonic hands. _Not if he could help it!_ And apparently it was apparent on his face because the demon frowned.

"Oh, c'mon." Ghirahim pouted childishly. "Isn't it fair enough? It's not a huge price to pay, is it not? I assure you I shall take her into great ~~custody~~  uh, I mean, care. Yes, care." He promised, though the Hero did not buy the lie for a second. Link didn't answer his question, instead turning around and facing away from him. Ghirahim opened his mouth to talk to him, but was interrupted momentarily by a voice.

It was then that a roar echoed across the chasm, putting Link on edge. Gut instinct told him to attack on command, though he simply couldn't what with binds holding him in place. No, this simply wouldn't do. Talk about "inconvenience".

What unsettled him was how casual the demon appeared to be. Like hearing whatever it was was a normal thing. Ghirahim had stepped away to look down below at the sector. A certain red glint gleamed in his eyes, and he licked his lips with intent. Once he looked up, even Link could see the desire dancing in his eyes.

"Ah, Master calls. I'll be back soon." Ghirahim called, walking away from Link. "See you soon, little Hero," He waved at him cockily and disappeared into pixilized diamonds. And Link sat there and waited as the sun set in the horizon.

 

 


	3. Reincarnation

In the heat of the moment, Zelda had temporarily taken both of their birds back to Skyloft, not knowing what else to do. Her blue eyes had widened when she'd seen Link falling and falling and falling into the abyss of darkness below. It felt like her heart had stopped beating, like her whole world was turned upside down in that moment. Her heartstrings had pulled. For a moment, she thought she died in the midst of it all. 

There was no time to wait.

With the knowledge of his kidnapping, she had headed back to the Academy where Groose was standing in front of the entrance with his gang. Cawlin and Strich were talking about their next great grand plan to overthrow Link and, quite frankly, Zelda had had enough of their immature and obnoxious behavior. When she made herself clear, they instantly stopped what they were doing, though it clearly wasn't fooling anybody, not even the blonde. "Hey! Hey! How's it goin', Zelda?" The redheaded goof propped himself into a gentlemanly posture. Her blue eyes burned with fury. "Oh, move over!" She shouted angrily, pushing him and his bullies aside. She had then entered inside and slammed the door shut behind her; leaving the boys behind to themselves. " _What's gotten into her_?" Groose asked himself, but no one answered him.

 ---

"Father!" She knocked on his door urgently. Impatiently, she burst through and had stumbled in on the Headmaster halfway through his paperwork. Startled, he looks up at her from his desk. "Zelda?" He asked, cautiously, noticing her change of demeanor. Zelda appeared to be in a hurry. She nodded.

"It's Link! He's kidnapped!" She shouts out of breath, hands on her knees and doubling over. "He's _WHAT_?" The Headmaster startled, eyes wide with shock. It can't be! He couldn't have heard her right.

"Kidnapped! W - we were flying," she cried, "Just like during practice, but..." Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she bit her lip. "A dark whirlwind came at us, and Link fell off of his Loftwing. I got his Loftwing back, but..." She couldn't say any more because now she was crying.

"A whirlwind, you say?" He asked with interest. His hand stilled on the letter he was reading from Horwell. He can't say he's heard of something like this. It sounded like something straight out of an old fairy tale. 

"Y - Yes. A big black tornado. I didn't have time to really see what was going on. But the next thing I know. I saw him falling right before me with my own eyes." She said tearfully. "You have to believe me, Father!"

"Zelda - " He held up a hand to stop her.

"Oh, it's all my fault! He's gone because of me! If I had saved him in time, none of this would have ever happened. If I hadn't pushed him, then maybe...then maybe he would still be here with us right now."

He walked over to her sadly. "My daughter- "

"I wish I could've done something." She cried into her hands, to which he came to her side to comfort her. "..." Owl-Guy seemed to consider this for a moment. "I got our birds back to safety, but Link..." Her voice felt small and weak suddenly. She had burst into tears; crying onto his shoulder. Gaepora patted her on the back, with a worried expression on his face. When her crying came to a stop, he came forward and faced her eye to eye.

"Easy, Zelda, easy! One at a time!" Her father urged, hands on her shoulders. She had wiped away her tears and nodded sadly, staring down at her feet. "O - Okay, I'll try..." She choked, trying to even out her breathing. 

"There was nothing you could do. You are not to blame here. It sounds to me like he fell. It is not your fault." He said, trying to calm her down.

"But it is! I should have done something! But I didn't." She clenched her fists, as if angered at the thought. "Why? Why didn't I save him? Why _couldn't_ I?"

He sighed and seemed to be in deep thought. Like he was heavily debating what to do next.

"I shall report this to everyone." He said.

"But, Father! What about Link?" Zelda asked, worried. Who knows what could be happening to him right now? She needed to get him back home- and **_fast_**!

"Well, it's hopeless, isn't it? We can't bring him back. Loftwings can't go below the Surface, you know that."

"Well, I - I refuse to let him go like this! We know he is below the Surface. So we can - "

"Zelda, you know you can't - "

"I _know_ , Father. But if I don't do this, then who will? Do you want Link to die down there?"

"No, but - "

"I have to, Father!  What kind of friend am I if I leave him like this? I hurt him once. I won't do it again."

 He sighed. He ran a hand through his owl-like hair and said, "I can't say I've ever heard of something like this before."

With a nod, he walked away from her to his window, staring outside of Skyloft. He could see the bright blue skies from here.

Losing Link was like losing his family. He had lost his wife a long time ago. Link was like a son to him and not having him here was hurting Zelda badly. And - as much as he hated to admit it - him, too.

"I suppose there's no other choice," he said sadly. "I'm going to give you a tunic of the Gods."

"I'm letting you go."

"B - but, Father ---!!!"

He raised a hand to silence her. "It is a father's choice, Zelda. Under normal circumstances, I would never have allowed you to do something so dangerous." Gaepora says slowly. "But, as you can see, no one else is willing to go down below the Surface to search for Link." Zelda took a moment to truly take in this information. If she would do whatever it takes, then, so be it. Zelda would never let Link die outside of their home. She would go to any lengths to save her best friend. She owed him one for being by her side since they were children.

"But you...you would anything for him, would you?"

She nodded.

He sighed.

"I should've known."

 "Outside of Skyloft, the world below is unknown. It's been hundreds and hundreds of years since someone has stepped foot outside of Skyloft. And Link..." He paused. "Zelda, my daughter." He started again. "Are you willing to do this?" Zelda nodded.

"But, Zelda - What if you die down there? Are you sure you want to do this?" This seemed to be a hard decision to make as much for him as it was for her. "Who knows what will happen to you? We might never see each other again."

"Don't worry about me, Father. I want to do this. I don't care how risky it is. I want to see Link again. You do, too, don't you?" she asked.

Gaepora had a half smile and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do. It...would be lonely without him." He admitted sheepishly.

"I miss him, too. So that's why I'm going to do this." Zelda agreed.

She gave him a hug and let him go.

"Everything's going to be alright. Once I bring him back, everything will go back to how it used to be."

"I know." He said with a heavy sigh.

"I'll be back before you know it." She promised.

"Oh, I hope so. It's just. I - I don't know, Daughter." He said. "I want to believe you, but..."

"Trust me. You won't regret this." 

He seemed like he had aged ten years. He looked like an old man. But he let her go.

"...Alright. You realize once you're out there, there's no going back?" Zelda nodded again. "Here, I want you to have this." Zelda stared as her father handed her a green tunic and a cap. "It is the last heirloom of our ancient hero." Gaepora said. "I believe in you," He says with a warm smile. "Good luck out there, my daughter." Zelda nodded, shutting the door behind her.

 

" _ **Come** ,  **Goddess**_ ," a voice echoes throughout the halls. " ** _Hylia_**."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait. This is currently undergoing a Hiatus. I should be back sometime February 22, 2019. That's when I'll be off of exams (finally) It's been a busy year unfortunately....sigh.  
> I will be editing any errors and revising them. Sorry and thank you for your patience :)


End file.
